


Costars

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: Gold and Archie are costars in the hottest new tv show, Dixon Landing.   In the show they're brothers.  In reality Gold's just realized he's falling for his costar.
Relationships: Jiminy Cricket | Archie Hopper/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Jealousy

The ‘creek’ set didn’t look anything like a creek. It was more like a child’s wading pool, which camera angles and post-production magic would make into a flowing body of water. Likewise the potted plants would look like they were growing more naturally, and the plaster bench would look like carved stone. 

“Archie, there’s a little shadow on your face. Look to your left. Michael, your hand should caress his cheek a little. This is a reunion, you haven’t seen each other in weeks. Make us feel that connection.” Dorothy Lucas set the scene with her usual direct manner. Michael was new, short term with an option to extend, and it was his first scene. "Gold, we’re going to run this a couple of times before your entrance. Let’s let Michael get comfortable before we waste film. Just give is the first line when it’s time.“

It wasn’t film anymore, everything had gone digital, but Lucas was as old school as he was. She was also usually to the point, which he appreciated. He didn’t like multiple takes when they weren’t necessary.

“And action.” Everything on the set became still with just a word, all focus on the two actors.

“You didn’t have to come,” Archie shook his head a little, the fan that was on to simulate wind making his hair move lightly.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Aaron, you don’t have to deal with any of this alone?” Michael’s moves were just right, touching Archie as if they were older lovers and not coworkers that had barely met. It was good.

So why did it make Gold’s nostrils flair? There was nothing wrong with the performance, and the kid certainly wasn’t a risk to him. Gold’s name attached to the new show was why 'Dixon Landing’ was the best rated new show.

“I love you. But I haven’t told my brother about you. I don’t know how to tell him. It was always assumed that I’d be the one to get married and have kids someday. They don’t know…”

“We’ll figure it out. Later. Right now you haven’t even greeted me properly.” Michael’s hand caressed Archie’s cheek as he leaned in for a kiss.

And then it hit him. Gold wasn’t bothered by the acting, he was bothered by someone else kissing Archie, even if it was part of the job. Gold wanted to kiss his coworker. Someone who was barely a friend. And a man. And it had nothing to do with acting. "What the hell?“

"That wasn’t the line.” Lucas looked over her shoulder at him. "Let’s take it from the top one more time.“


	2. The Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d all gotten their scripts the night before. After weeks of near misses Friday was going to be the day that Adam caught his younger brother in bed with a man.

“They finally got the machine working again.” Archie carried two cups of coffee with him, one almost white with milk, the other black. He hadn’t gotten to a point yet where it was comfortable to just walk over to his coworker, but coffee seemed like a good excuse.

“Thanks.” Garrett Gold looked faintly surprised at the offer. It made Archie wonder if the fact that he was usually sitting alone was choice, or if no one ever asked. Archie knew that his own reticence came from nerves; Gold was a first-rate actor, and it was actually surprising that he’d committed to doing a tv show, and a brand new one at that. There were rumors that it had something to do with his custody battle for his son, but Archie tried not to listen to rumors. Gold and Dorothy Lucas had worked together in the past, perhaps that was the reason he’d agreed.

“I brought some sugars with me, but I didn’t think I’d noticed you adding any.” Archie tossed the packets onto the table, sitting down without asking. 

“Just the cream. Too many years of bad black coffee on jobs, I’ve learned to use dairy to hide the bitterness.”

“I find the bitterness helps keep me awake as much as the caffeine.” He preferred something strong to something watered down.

“According to some I have enough bitterness of my own.” Gold took a sip of his coffee.

“Maybe they’re confusing you with Adam.” He knew enough about Gold’s reputation to know that some considered him thorny off the set, but everyone agreed that he was professional during filming. They certainly had never had a problem working together in the past six months. “Speaking of Adam I was wondering if we could talk over The Scene?”

“What about it?” He didn’t ask, of course. They’d all gotten their scripts the night before. After weeks of near misses Friday was going to be the day that Adam caught his younger brother in bed with a man.

“Do you mind if we walk? I need to take a snack to Pongo.” 

“Nilla wafers again?” Gold raised an eyebrow. Archie hadn’t realized he’d been paying that much attention.

“I did a commercial for them last year, and they sent me home with some. Pongo got into one of the boxes and since then it’s his favorite treat.” They headed for the trailers; the dog run the crew had built was just past them. Archie was glad that Pongo had enough room to run around, and even better there were enough people that stopped in to play with him during their breaks; Pongo had become something of an unoffical mascot and show pet. Even the director’s granddaughter, Ruby, stopped by after school occasionally to take him for a walk.

“Hey boy.” He was a little surprised that Gold followed him into the dog walk, and that Pongo headed straight for him, sitting and holding up one paw.

“That’s a good boy.” Gold shook Pongo’s hand and patted the top of his head. “You’ll have to look to your master for a treat, though.”

“You like dogs?”

“We always had one, when I was a boy. Mutts rescued from the pound. I got one for my son, when he was a wee lad, but my wife didn’t approve and we had to find a new home.” Gold looked down at the dog and rubbed his head more slowly. “Bae was heartbroken.”

“I can imagine.” It was the first time Archie had heard Gold mention his ex. It was rare for him to talk about his son as well. “Have you thought about getting one again?”

“I don’t have a yard. It wouldn’t be fair.” Gold waved a hand dismissively. 

“My script is in my trailer.” Archie locked the gate behind them, leaving Pongo standing wagging his tail before he ran off to find a bone. His trailer was the closest to the dog run. he wasn’t a star, not like Gold. His roles in movies were tiny or made for tv, but he had a little more recognition than he did a few years ago. Enough to get a dog run written into his contract.

“Is there something in particular that worries you about the scene?”

“Not worries. There’s just a lot of subtext, a lot of ways we could take this.” It wasn’t the first time they’d talked about their character’s motivations and relationships, but half a season into the show and this was something different. Something much more personal, especially for him. He’d come out himself a couple of years ago, in support of a friend, though his sexuality hadn’t ever been that hard to figure out. Now it was his character’s turn. “Do you think Adam had any idea?”

“He wasn’t exactly around when Aaron was a teen, and they’re only starting to figure each other out.” Their own age difference was only five years, but their characters were twice that. While character backstories were always vague to allow for future plots it was well known that Adam had been married four times. The first time Aaron would have still been a kid. 

“I know the script says shock, but that could mean a lot of things.” He was trying to figure out Garrett Gold just as much as Adam Dixon. More, perhaps.

“Well it is his office,” Gold said dryly.

“Better than Adam walking into Aaron’s bedroom.” Archie could feel his cheeks flushing a little. He’d never done many love scenes, but just a few days ago had a pretty involved one. He’d spent half the day almost naked.

“That would be annoyingly cliche.” Gold’s eyes narrowed, his body tensing. Archie felt his stomach flutter.

“You’re okay with this, aren’t you? Aaron and Tristan’s story?” He was glad that Michael was easy to work with, making days like Monday easier with his jokes.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I trust Lucas to make sure it’s done well.” Their show was hardly the first with a gay couple, though they were still rare.

“You seem bothered by something.” He wouldn’t mind a reassurance that he was wrong. There was something about Garrett that made him want friendship beyond simply sharing the set as costars.

“I think Adam would feel…”

“Garrett.” Archie couldn’t believe he was pushing this; normally he would let it go. He needed to know.

“Aaron and Tristan’s romance doesn’t bother me. Fan’s are already responding and if things go well you could find yourself with an Emmy nom. I…” Gold pressed his lips together.

“I don’t care about what the fans think.”

“We all care about what the fans think, dearie.“

“Not right now. I want to know what you think. Please?”

“I caught my wife in bed with another man once. More than once. I hated her and despised him, but I wasn’t jealous. I don’t remember ever feeling jealous of another man until I saw you kissing Michael.” Gold turned away from him, shifting his weight as if he was about to bolt.

“It’s just work. This isn’t.” A thousand butterflies hummed in his stomach, worse than his first audition. he ignored them all.

“This?” Gold asked, slowly turning back to face him.

“Yeah.” Archie cupped his cheek gently, moving slowly. Giving him time to move, or to stay. Their first kiss was gentle and warm, lips pressed together. Their second was decidedly more hungry.


	3. Be My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you forgot to look at the calendar. I know we filmed the Valentine’s ep weeks ago but today’s the real February 14th.”

“Archie?” He’d driven to the front gate, ready to leave for the day when he’d been given a message that his coworker was looking for him. By the time he made it back to set the last of the crew was leaving.

“Forgot my script,” he said when Leroy, universally known as ‘Grumpy’ to the rest of the lighting crew for good reason, raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t ask,” Leroy muttered.

Archie wasn’t in his trailer. He wasn’t in Gold’s trailer either, or in Lucas’s office. Gold was questioning if the message he had gotten had been bungled when he saw a light coming from the stage that held their ‘Gray Wolf Diner’ set. It was one of their larger sets, and took up a good portion of one side of the sound stage.

“Did I forget something?” He had his script for the next week, and he couldn’t think of what else it could be.

“I think you forgot to look at the calendar. I know we filmed the Valentine’s ep weeks ago but today’s the real February 14th.” The set was actually decorated for Easter, but a single table was draped in red. A candle burned next to a vase that held a single red rose. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Garrett.”

“I should have remembered.” It had only been a few days after Christmas when they had talked about what was happening between them, and agreed that it was more than a few kisses. It was a relationship. Holidays were supposed to be important when you were with a person. “We could have gone somewhere.”

“This is better. Private.” Archie kissed him gently, their first of the day. Garrett winced. Private was better for him; Archie’s sexuality had been an open secret for years before he’d officially come out. Garrett was the one who wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with the press, let alone his ex wife’s snide comments. He needed to tell his son first, before Milah or the paparazzi beat him to it.

“I didn’t even bring wine.” It had been years since celebrating a day for lovers had occurred to him.

“Craft services gave me a hand; I’ve got everything covered including the wine.” Archie pulled out one of the chairs. He’d changed from his costume into one of those sweater vests that no one should find attractive. Garrett did. “But you’re welcome to provide the post dinner entertainment.”

Archie nodded his head towards the ‘upstairs’ set that was really just on the other side of the wall. The set that was ‘Aaron’s’ bedroom included a king-sized bed with an actual mattress. “Adam’s” bed was an illusion of foam and wood not nearly sturdy enough to hold anyone’s weight. Gold’s ‘Adam’ was so far still hating women without exception, while Archie’s ‘Aaron’ had regular love scenes. Gold made it a point not to be on set for those scenes.

“I don’t think the props department would approve.” Not, of course, that it would stop Gold. He’d had a fantasy or two (or twenty) about his lover in various rooms on the set, but he hadn’t thought of acting any of them out.

“It’s two and a half days until anyone’s back here. No one has to know.” Archie leaned across the table, filling two glasses with wine. “Unless you’re not interested.”

“Oh, I’m interested.” Gold smirked. “After all it’s Valentine’s Day.”


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t want to call. Didn’t seem right for you to be alone.” It was only then that Archie realized that her eyes were red. She was upset. She was worried about him. There were exactly two people in the world that mattered so much that losing them would make him fall apart, and Dorothy didn’t know his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many things that would make more sense right now, but I had this very loud bunny in my head and couldn’t focus on anything else until I wrote it. And then I couldn’t find the end so at 6000 words I think I just tripled the length of Costars verse. Also added tons of characters and relationships. The first paragraph was written by @acoupletshort years ago in an ask she sent me that I asked if I could expand on.
> 
> The whole thing spiraled from the realization that it’s a rare verse where I haven’t mentioned a cane, and wondering if Gold had one.

It had been a very long day and Gold felt distinctly out of sorts. This particular storyline was not one he was comfortable with. Archie was lying in the hospital bed, generously adorned with bruises and scrapes courtesy of their make-up department. Much too realistic bruises and scrapes, if you asked Gold. The only thing that broke the perfect illusion was the soft sound of snoring. Well, it had been a long day for all of them.

The snoring, oddly, made him feel better. That and the way Archie’s nose wrinkled when Gold touched the end of it. “Wake up, sleeping beauty. We’re wrapped.”

“Garrett?” Archie scratched his nose, smearing the bruise on one of his cheeks with his wrist, turning the makeup department’s hard work into an abstract swirl of purple and blue. The stage was empty, Archie’s scene had ended half an hour ago.

“You should get to bed earlier on days you have an early call,” Gold said with a straight face, his voice low despite the fact that they were alone.

“I went to bed plenty early. It was the sleep part that was hard.” He pulled back the blankets on the hospital bed. While he wore a hospital gown nicer than what was actually found in hospitals, he also wore khakis and a pair of green argyle socks. It wasn’t surprising that Archie wore them; he wasn’t one for walking around the set in any less than full dress. Garrett didn’t care to be around for his love scenes with Michael, but he knew that a robe was always kept close at hand for between and after takes. It was an uncommon modesty.

“It wasn’t the only thing that was hard,” Gold smirked, amused at the red flush under the layers of makeup. It wasn’t often that he’d stayed the night, but Archie had made dinner and he’d provided the wine, and really after half a bottle each it would have been a bad idea to drive home. “You have about twenty minutes to wash up before they start popping champagne bottles.”

“I can’t believe it’s been a year already.” It was their last day of season one. Poor Aaron would be spending the summer in a coma, a cliffhanger that hopefully had people eager to return in the fall.

“You’ll miss those four-thirty alarms, will you?” 

“I’ll miss seeing everyone.” They had two months before rehearsals kicked off for season two. Archie had a play lined up. Garrett had three weeks in Scotland in a month, filming the sort of independent film that he loved but rarely paid enough to live on. Fortunately, Dixon Landing more than paid the bills. But first he had Balin. His boy was back tomorrow after spending the last six months with his mother in Romania while she filmed the next movie she was certain would be ‘the one’ to take her from second string to star. As much as he looked forward to seeing his boy it was part of the reason he felt so unsettled. He was telling Bay about Archie, and on Sunday they’d meet over dinner. Archie deserved better than to have to keep hiding their relationship, but he needed Bay to know first. He couldn’t have his boy learn the news from the front of some rag, or from one of Milah’s rages.

“You’ll miss seeing them at the wrap party if you don’t get your face washed, love. And perhaps a different shirt.” He took Archie’s hand and pulled him toward the makeup trailer. The amount of makeup he was wearing was going to take more than a little soap and water. It was a relief to see it all gone, to see Archie’s face unblemished and unbruised. Gold cupped one cheek gently and kissed his lover. “That’s better.”

II

Pongo’s barking woke him. It had only been an hour since he’d fallen asleep, his bloodstream still mixed with champagne and some mixed drink Jefferson had been passing out, and he was dizzy when he sat up. It was only then that he heard the knocking at the door. Squinting at the clock that told him it was a little after three he tried to stand up. The second time he succeeded.

“Pongo, stop. Unless someone’s here to rob us, then you can be as loud as you want.” But they were still knocking, and they wouldn’t do that if they were here for nefarious purposes. Probably. It was Hollywood, after all, and sometimes weird things happened. Archie pulled on a robe as he headed for the door.

“Dorothy?” His director was standing on his front porch three hours after their wrap party in jeans and a worn purple sweater she hadn’t been wearing earlier. She never dressed so casually at work. Pongo, quiet now that he recognized a friend, held out a paw for a shake. Dorothy Lucas ignored him.

“I didn’t want to call. Didn’t seem right for you to be alone.” It was only then that Archie realized that her eyes were red. She was upset. She was worried about him. There were exactly two people in the world that mattered so much that losing them would make him fall apart, and Dorothy didn’t know his brother.

“I should go get dressed.” The clothes he’d worn to the party were in the hamper; someone had been smoking and the smell lingered. He’d need something clean to wear.

“He’s not dead, Archie. It’s bad, might get worse, but for right now there’s still a chance.” Bad. Worse. The words echoed loud in his head. “When you’re ready we’ll take you to the hospital.”

“We?” The headlights were on, her car still running.

“Ruby wanted to come with me. She thought you could use a friend.” She offered the smallest of smiles. “Go now, sooner you’re dressed the sooner we get there and find out what’s happened.”

His shoes didn’t match. He didn’t realize it until he was in the car, but he wore two different shoes, one a light brown loafer, the other a darker brown dress shoe. He stared at his feet even when Ruby said hello and asked if Pongo would be alright alone. He said yes. Pongo could manage alone for a few hours. He was less certain about his own ability to be alone. 

“How did you know?” It didn’t surprise him that Dorothy was the one the hospital called. Garrett didn’t have any next of kin unless you counted his aunts in Scotland and his son who was too young. But somehow she’d known to come for him, despite how low key he and Garrett had been keeping things.

“You think anything happens on my set that I don’t know about? I know Jefferson uses an empty storage locker to hotbox but he keeps the pot smell away from the wardrobe and his costumes are brilliant so if it helps him cope then it’s his business. I know David and Mary Margaret are going to have to own up to their relationship soon, because we’ll have to start planning a maternity plot or we’ll be finding props for her to carry to hide her belly. And I know about Valentine’s Day and the meal you and Garrett shared. Let me tell you I was this close to knocking your heads together and telling you to figure it out after we hired Michael. Gold was a bear those first weeks, and the less clothes you wore on set the worse he was.”

“Granny!” Ruby interjected. 

“It’s true.” Dorothy glanced in the rearview mirror for just a moment. The light at the next intersection was turning yellow but she raced through it. They were making good time, but it still felt slow.

“No boundaries, none at all. She’s like this every time I make plans for a date too.” Ruby reached over and squeezed his hand. “It’s going to be okay, Arch. It will.”

II

The nursing staff in the ER didn’t have much to tell them. Garrett’s car had been hit from the side; someone running a red light after stealing from a convenience store. The other driver was fine, just a little bruising from the seatbelt. The cop chasing him, fortunately, had been able to call an ambulance right away. They’d had to cut the door off the car to get him out.

They weren’t sure they’d be able to save his leg. Once they’d gotten him stable enough they’d taken him straight to surgery.

“Archie?” They were in a waiting room, him and Dorothy and David, who had only arrived half an hour ago. Ruby had volunteered to go feed Pongo. Archie looked up to find a doctor, a fresh coat covering his dirty scrubs. Garrett’s blood.

“Graham?” It hadn’t occurred to him that they were at the hospital where Graham worked. Honestly, he didn’t know what hospital they were at. He and Graham had dated for a while when he’d first moved to Hollywood. It had started out as friends, and occasionally crashing on his couch. It had returned to friendship, though he didn’t use the couch anymore.

“You’re here for Garrett Gold?” 

“I am.” He stood, facing Graham. It took him a moment to remember that he wasn’t alone. “We are. Dorothy and David are coworkers.”

“He’s out of surgery. We were able to replace the vein in his leg, and as long as it takes he should be able to keep the leg but there’s damage. We’ll have a better idea later how much.” Graham reached out, touching Archie’s arm. “We’ll have him in a room soon and you can sit with him.”

“How long until he wakes up?” This morning he’d been in a hospital bed, Garrett sitting in the chair beside him. Between takes they’d had coffee and talked and Archie had cracked bad jokes about the kind of care one could expect when their doctor also sold razors on a Bick commercial and what type of food they brought coma patients. Anything to get Garrett to relax; he’d been tense since he’d first seen Archie in his makeup. His ‘injuries’ had washed away in minutes, though. 

“I don’t know, Archie. There’s head trauma from the accident as well. He has a whole team of doctors monitoring him. We’ll make sure you know as much as we know, I promise.” Graham’s hold on his arm tightened. “I have to go get cleaned up but I’ll find you later, okay? I’d like to hear about your guy.”

“Your guy?” David was playing with his now empty coffee cup and looking at Archie, perplexed. 

“We weren’t ready to tell people yet. Garrett was going to tell his son this weekend.” The plan was to tell their coworkers after that, and then decide how to deal with the media. The plan had changed.

“Huh, I’m surprised.”

“That he likes men or that he’s with me?” He knew that Garrett hadn’t been with a man before. He hadn’t been with many women, either, outside of his sixteen-year marriage.

“That anyone got past his defenses. I know about a couple of first dates, and that’s usually when it comes to those types of events where it looks better to show up as a couple. Never heard of anyone getting even a second date. It makes sense, though. I mean I can see it, and it explains why he’s been in a better mood the last couple of months.” David crumpled up his cup and tossed it in a trash can. “I’m going to start making calls to people. We only have about an hour until the first news show and no one needs to learn about the accident that way. I can at least let them know what we know.”

“He’s right, you know. Gold’s always been reserved, but he’s different since at least Christmas. He talks to people between scenes. Takes more time to notice the people around him. And he’s just a little less hostile towards the press, enough to at least do a couple of interviews. Reminds me of when I first met him, before the last couple of years of marriage and the divorce. She did a number on him.” Dorothy Lucas patted the chair next to her. “You need to sit. Pacing isn’t going to make them come any faster to take you to him.”

“He doesn’t talk about her.” He’d mentioned her a few times, but only in regards to custody arrangements and his son’s schedule. He wouldn’t even know her name, except that everyone knew. Five years ago the divorce and custody battle of Garrett and Milah Gold had been big news.

“In a just world no one would talk about her, and she’d just fade away. She has about as much talent as a hand model for a local tv commercial and as much morality as an ally cat in heat. But it’s not my business.” She pressed her lips together as if she wanted to make it her business. She had more to say about Milah Gold and it wouldn’t be hard to get it out of her. Archie didn’t want to know, not unless Garrett wanted to tell him. “You and Gold, you tested well against each other when we were doing the casting. But it’s nothing compared to how you two are now. Sexual or brotherly, it doesn’t matter once the camera is rolling it’s all chemistry. The bond between you two…”

“Mr. Hopper? Doctor Humbert said you were allowed to sit with Garrett Gold. He’s been moved into a room.” Archie blinked when the nurse addressed him. He suddenly felt like he was glued to his seat. 

“Go on. You go hold his hand and talk to him. That bond you share, it goes both ways. You make sure he knows that he’s firmly attached here, that you’re not letting go.” Perhaps it was because she was using the same tone she used when directing, but he found himself moving without thinking. He didn’t stop until he was in the doorway of a private room, looking at the space that looked the same but completely different from their set on the studio lot.

Garrett’s bruises wouldn’t wash away and his bandages didn’t come from the wardrobe department. 

“I wish this was a dress rehearsal.” It hadn’t been bad, when he and Garrett had practiced their scenes for the show’s season finale. They’d run over the lines at his place, and their private rehearsal had ended with a scene that was not appropriate between two brothers, and certainly would have been flagged by the censors. But the first time Archie had the makeup put on Garrett had turned white and had turned and left the room. It was too real, he’d told Archie when they were alone.

“I need you to wake up, Garrett.” He took his lover’s hand, glad that his arms seemed relatively unblemished. His leg was in traction. The side of his face had gauze taped to it, the rusty red of dried blood seeping through to let him know that there were unseen lacerations in addition to the bruises already forming. But worse of all his eyes were closed and he was too still. 

“We have plans.” Tomorrow they were supposed to have brunch with Bay, so they could meet for the first time.

Balin. Oh crap, his plane would be coming in this afternoon and Garrett was supposed to pick him up. He was flying alone, his mother off for vacation in the Caribbean with her costar. He had no idea how to contact her. 

“I’ll make sure someone is there for him.” He didn’t promise it would be him; right now he couldn’t imagine being able to make himself leave Garrett’s side.

II

The flight was half an hour late. Ruby had made sure he had a hat and dark glasses, so he wouldn’t be recognized. A year ago it wouldn’t have been too much of a concern but Dixon was doing well and had the cover of a couple of magazines in the last months. She’d also clearly inherited her granny’s take charge genes, because she’d talked to someone from TSA and had gotten them a security escort that took them through to the gate where Bay’s plane would land.

“He’ll be here soon.” Ruby was still a high school student for almost a month, but Archie felt like she was the adult currently. She’d been the one to accept David’s offer to sit with Garrett, and had insisted they leave with enough time to get something to eat. Dorothy had been the one to tell him firmly that he needed to be the one to pick up Balin, that it’s what Gold would ask him to do, but it was Ruby who insisted on coming with him and refused to let him drive.

“I’ve never met him.” He was nervous enough about meeting Garrett’s son under far better circumstances. It was nothing compared to the nerves he felt having to tell a thirteen-year-old boy that his dad was in a coma.

“Even if you weren’t Gold’s… are we saying boyfriend? I mean is that what you two…” Ruby shook her head. “Nevermind. Even if you weren’t dating you’d be one of the best choices for this. You’re a good guy, Archie. All the animals on set love you, not just Pongo. You stop and entertain any kid who comes across your path; Henry would live in your trailer if you let him. And you’re even nice to the annoying teenager that pesters you into trying on the clothes she makes at home.”

“I liked that vest you brought in last week.” He’d first talked to Ruby because of Pongo, and had fallen into an easy friendship. She was an amateur photographer and a not quite as amateur seamstress who dreamed of going into fashion design. “And you’re not annoying.”

“The vest was awesome and I’m very annoying, which proves my point. You’re a good guy and Balin is lucky you’re the one picking him up.”

“There’s nothing lucky about this.” Lucky would be a car being seconds faster and Garrett picking up his own kid. Lucky would at least be Garrett’s eyes opening before he’d left the hospital.

“The plane’s landing.” Ruby squeezed his hand. He’d worried, when they first met, about how much she touched him. Worried that she had a crush, maybe. But when he’d dared to approach Dorothy about it she’d laughed and said that was just how Ruby was with friends, and everyone knew that his dating pool didn’t run to girls of any type, let alone ones that were underage.

“Oh dear.” He looked at his phone. No new messages. They would have texted him if Garrett had woken up. Would they have texted him if things had gotten worse? They would, wouldn’t they? They wouldn’t let him bring Balin back to the hospital without a warning.

“What do we know besides 13-year-old boy?” Ruby asked as they opened the door.

“Brown curly hair. Garrett says that Bay just passed him up in height. He should be…” But there was no point saying more, not when the boy was walking through the door with a backpack slung over one shoulder. He looked just like the pictures Archie had seen in his love’s house.

“Balin Gold.” He waited until the boy was closer, but there was no reaction. 

“Wait.” When Balin passed him by Archie took a few steps. Without thinking he reached out, his fingers brushing against the backpack. “We need to talk.”

“You second rate reporters will try anything, won’t you? I don’t talk about my dad to the press.”

“I’m not a reporter.” In all his worry it had never occurred to him that he might need to convince Balin that he was someone to trust.

“He really isn’t. Well, there was that Hallmark movie that one time, but that would be like calling him a doctor because of that cough syrup commercial he did.” Ruby dodged around a couple of people to stand in front of Bay. 

“I’m a friend of your dad’s.” A too-mild term that at least didn’t feel like a lie. He and Garrett were good friends, they were just other things too. “We work together.”

“And her?” Unconvinced, Bay pointed at Ruby. “She’s not an intern?”

“She’s the granddaughter of our director. This is Ruby. I’m Archie.”

“Archie Hopper?” When Bay narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side he looked so much like his dad it hurt. Finally, he nodded, shoulders relaxing. “I couldn’t get full episodes in Romania but I found clips on youtube. You’re Aaron.”

“Yeah. Sorry about the hat and glasses but…”

“Reporters. Fans. I get it.” Archie supposed that he’d been living with it long enough. “Did dad send you to get me?”

“We should go get your bags.” The airport wasn’t really the place for the conversation they needed to have.

“Where’s my dad?” Bay had been starting to walk but he stopped, taking a step back. “I talked to him yesterday, he was going to be here.”

“I’m going to go talk to someone and see if we can have Balin’s bags deliver to Gold’s house, and then I’m going to go get the car, okay?” Ruby, once she made up her mind, was gone before he had a chance to answer. Fortunately, everyone getting off the plane seemed to be gone and the area where they stood seemed quiet. Archie glanced over to an alcove where a trio of vending machines stood. He nodded, and hoped that Bay would at least trust him enough to follow the few steps.

“Garrett wanted to be here. He’s been talking for weeks about you coming home.” It had been the beginning of December when Bay had left. They hadn’t even had a chance to celebrate Christmas or his birthday. “There was an accident last night. His car…”

“Is he dead?” Garrett’s son had, it seemed, inherited his ability to hide almost everything. His face was perfectly schooled, as if he’d asked about the weather. Except his eyes. Archie could see a hint of the storm he was trying to hide in his eyes. Archie took off his sunglasses.

“No. And he’s not… I don’t think… I want…” He took a deep breath. “It’s only been a few hours. He hasn’t woken up yet but he just needs time.”

“Can I see him?” Bay’s hand was wrapped around one of the straps of his backpack, his knuckles white.

“We’ll go straight there,” he promised, relieved that he too would be able to return soon. It had been more than an hour.

II

“Papa.” Bay was quiet on the ride, perhaps because Archie was silent as well, or because Ruby was anything but quiet, filling the space the other two left. They took the elevator straight up to the seventh floor and to Garrett’s room, where David quietly ducked out to allow them in. Everything looked exactly the same. Archie itched to touch his hand to Gold’s, to kiss his forehead, to brush smooth the hair that had fallen against Garrett’s cheek, but he stayed back. 

“We’re supposed to be going out for pizza, dad. Real American pizza. You promised.” Bay had the chair as close to the bed as it would go, his hand wrapped around his dad’s hand, the backpack he’d brought with him tossed in one corner.

“Are you hungry?” Archie asked softly. He’d never been to Romania but he knew the flight was even longer than the one to London and that had been exhausting.

“I don’t want to leave him.” It wasn’t a no, so Archie took it as a yes.

“I’ll see what we can find.” It was hard to make himself leave the room. Harder not to turn right around and go back in.

“Archie?” At some point in the last hour Mary Margaret had arrived, apparently. She left David’s side to give him a hug. It wasn’t until her arms were around him that he realized he was shaking.

“I’m fine. I just, I told Balin, I need…” He was shaking enough that his teeth were chattering and he couldn’t make even the simple request on Bay’s behalf. He couldn’t find the words.

Or air. He couldn’t breathe.

Vaguely he heard someone telling him to sit, and found himself collapsing into a chair, his body folding in on itself. Someone’s hand was warm against his back and someone was trying to tell him something but he couldn’t hear them over the pounding sound in his ears. His head was between his knees but it only made his chest feel tighter.

“Archie I need you to look at me.” Suddenly Graham was sitting on the floor before him, a hand on each of his knees, repeating his name until he looked up.

“You’re going to take one breath now, Archie. Breathe in. Alright? Just think about the air coming in, like those elocution exercises you used to do all the time in the mirror. They all started with needing to breathe, right?” Archie didn’t hear half of what he said, but he took in a breath because he knew Graham wouldn’t stop until he did. The second was a little easier.

“I’m okay.” Even to his own ear his voice was shaky and unconvincing. 

“It’s okay to not be okay, Archie.” Mary Margaret’s hand was on his shoulder.

“I’m going to go get you something.” Graham started to get up. Archie shook his head, but Graham gave him one of his ‘I’m the doctor’ looks that both annoyed Archie and made him feel better, often at the same time. “Nothing to sedate you, I promise.”

“I told Balin I would get him something to eat,” Archie said once Graham was gone. He was suddenly feeling exhausted. 

“I’ll go get food,” David volunteered. “Can I get anything for you?”

Archie shook his head. The only thing he wanted David couldn’t get for him. “Ruby made me eat on the way to the airport. Balin’s been on a plane since yesterday, though.”

“And out of the country. I think I remember how to buy food for a teenage boy.” Once David left it was just Mary Margaret and Dorothy; Ruby had been sent home to work on homework. She had a project due Monday, and only a few weeks until finals.

“Maybe you should get some sleep,” Dorothy suggested. Archie shook his head. He was afraid of missing something. Besides, the last time he’d slept his world had come crashing down. He stayed in his chair and waited.

II

“Did you want to stop anywhere on the way home?” It was ten, and the hospital staff had suggested, rather firmly, that they should go home and get some sleep. He and Bay had both been reluctant to leave, but Archie had finally been motivated by Bay half falling asleep in his chair. Garrett had no family other than his aunts in Scotland, and Bay’s mother was unreachable, apparently for the better part of the next two weeks. Archie didn’t know what they’d do, but for the moment the best answer seemed to be taking Bay to his own home, and staying over. The teen couldn’t be alone. Dorothy had offered a room, but Bay chose his own home.

“I just want to sleep. We can go back in the morning, right?” Bay hadn’t talked much in the last hours, unless asked a direct question. 

“Yeah, we’ll go back after we get some sleep.” He drove up to the house in an old neighborhood; not ostentatious like many of the wealthy areas of town, but a quieter elegance. Archie had laughed at the pink house the first time he’d seen it, but now it felt like the most comfortable place he knew. Bay’s suitcases were on the porch waiting for them. Archie used the key on his ring to unlock the door.

“You have a key to the house?” It was the first genuine curiosity Archie had heard that wasn’t related to needing answers from doctors they couldn’t give him.

“Your dad watched Pongo, my dog, the last time I was out of town.” It wasn’t really an answer, but he wasn’t sure if it was wise to say anything about just how close he and Garrett really were. “He’s a good friend.”

“Dad loves dogs, but always says he works too much to have one.” Bay grabbed one of his suitcases. Archie too the other. They both headed straight for the stairs. “Where’s Pongo now?”

“Ruby picked him up and took him home. Dorothy has a yard he can run around in.” He’d considered picking up his dog, but they’d be right back at the hospital in the morning without even the time for a walk and Pongo deserved more attention. “Are you warm enough? I could turn on the heater, it’s still a little cool at night.”

“I have extra blankets if I’m cold. I’m just going to go to bed, okay?” Bay paused in the doorway to his bedroom. Though unused from months it still looked lived in. “I’m sorry if I was rude at the airport. I appreciate you doing all this for me. The ride and staying here, and stuff.”

“I’m here for anything you need.” The boy ran a hand through his curly hair, suddenly looking far younger than his thirteen years. “Sleep well.”

“Yeah.” He shut the door behind him, leaving Archie in the hall, just across from Garrett’s bedroom. The door was open, and Archie crossed through the doorway, turning on the light. Nothing looked different than it had a couple of nights ago, except for the very noticeable absence of the only person he wanted to see. Archie looked at the bed where they’d made love together. He looked at the gold silk robe draped over the chair and the slippers on the floor. There was a book of poetry on the bedside table by Pablo Neruda that Garrett had read aloud just a few nights ago. The room was haunted; Archie turned off the light and left. He couldn’t stay there; at the end of the hall was the guest room. He took off his shoes and glasses and laid down on top of the bed. Before he could sleep he called the hospital to check in; nothing had changed.

II

“He’s awake.” Archie woke to shaking, and blinked his eyes open to find that Bay had a hand on his shoulder.

“What?” It took a moment for the words to penetrate his sleep fogged brain. “Garrett’s awake?”

“Yeah. The hospital called.” Bay grinned. “They said he woke up about half an hour again. He fell asleep again but it’s just sleep. Regular sleep.”

“Oh.” Archie sat up, but before he could say anything else he ran out of the room, barely making it into the hall bathroom before dry heaving into the toilet. His stomach clenched, but his last meal had been far too long ago. He took a few breaths before he felt like he could attempt standing. Bay was standing in the doorway. “I’m sorry, I was just…”

“Dad’s not your friend, is he?” Bay leaned against the doorframe, watching him intently. 

“What? Why? Of course he’s my friend.” He still felt shaky, and turned on the cold water in the sink to splash his face. 

“I guess I mean he’s not just your friend. Some people can be both, can’t they? Friends and something else.” 

Archie stared at him. “Something else?”

“There’s a picture of you two on dad’s mirror, with your dog. Pongo’s a dalmatian, that’s cool.” Archie nodded; he knew which picture it was. He’d dragged Garrett into joining him for a celebrity walk-a-thon with him and Pongo. Someone had snapped a picture at the finish line, his arm around Garrett’s neck. The caption had read something about coworkers working together off-camera to raise money for charity, but Archie had worried about the picture. Maybe the rest of the world couldn’t see it, but Archie could tell at a glance that he looked besotted, looking at Garrett rather than the camera. Apparently Gold’s thirteen-year-old kid was perceptive too. “There’s green juice in the fridge and granola bars on the counter. I don’t think dad knows what granola is. What do you usually have for breakfast Archie?”

“You already had a lot to deal with, I didn’t want to tell you more that didn’t matter. Your dad was going to tell you about us.” Archie looked down at his wrinkled shirt. At least he didn’t have to worry about explaining the fact that he had clean clothes here. “This wasn’t how I wanted to meet you.” 

“It’s weird. He’s never brought anyone home before.” When Archie looked up at him Balin shrugged. “My mom, she likes to have men around. Even before she and dad… Whatever. But it’s been five years and dad hasn’t ever brought someone home, so it must matter. Right?”

“I love him.” He hadn’t told anyone other than Garrett and his brother, and it was strange making the confession to someone he’d just met yesterday.

“Can we drive through Starbucks on the way to the hospital?” The sudden change in conversation made Archie blink. He stared for a moment before nodding.

“I’ll get dressed.”

“I just need to get my shoes on.” Bay half turned, but then paused. “My dad’s been lonely for a long time. It’s good, you know, if he’s not alone anymore.”

II

Garrett was sleeping when they arrived at the hospital, but he’d woken a second time and was able to answer questions. Archie hesitated in the doorway, allowing Bay to take the seat next to his dad’s hand.

“We can find a second chair, can’t we?” Bay asked. Archie nodded and went to ask the nurse for a chair. He was relieved that Bay was okay with him being there too. He couldn’t imagine what the boy was going through, arriving home to find his dad in a coma and a stranger dating his dad. Then again his own emotions if he’d even found his dad in a coma would have been wildly different; by thirteen he had already been placed in foster care with Marco’s family.

“I told my mom I wanted to live with him. I know they’re supposed to have joint custody but I hate bouncing back and forth even when they’re both here. Mom was mad but I know she likes being able to do whatever she wants without worrying about school and stuff. I haven’t asked dad yet, but I think…”

“He’d love it,” Archie said without hesitation. “He talks about you all the time. When we had a week off for Easter he kept looking at plane tickets but he’d have to spend half the time traveling and would only get to see you for a couple of days. He kept telling me all the things you two had planned for the summer.”

“I hated Romania. I wanted to be home.”

“Want you home too.” Garrett’s voice was dry and hard to hear even in the relative silence of the room. Archie had never heard any sound that meant more.

“Dad.” Bay pressed his lips together, his eyes tearing up. “This was not a part of our deal.”

“Bad timing.” Garrett winced when he moved.

“I’ll go get a nurse,” Archie offered, planning to slip out so father and son could have a minute in private. Garrett had other ideas.

“No.” Shaking his head perhaps took too much energy, but he wiggled the fingers on the hand Arche had just released. “Stay.”

“For as long as you want,” Archie promised. After a moment’s hesitation he leaned down and kissed his love’s forehead.

“Forever,” Garrett said sleepily, eyes already fluttering closed. “Both of you.”


End file.
